A Matter of Pride
by Sazuka57
Summary: Cas. Finas. Old Spice.


**A Matter of Pride**

Casimiro was a very, very proud person. If he was ever wrong about anything, he would never, ever admit it; not in a million years. Except when it came to Finas, and that was because Finas was simply different from everyone, and always looked out for Casimiro. So Casimiro always let Finas be the one exception to almost every rule in his life.

Finas was also a proud person, but he was also a gentleman about it. If he was wrong, he would admit it and gracefully apologize. If he was right, he never rubbed it into anyone's face, but simply told them to learn from their mistakes and move on. This was always true…except when it came to Casimiro. The Italian vampire just had too much arrogance and cocky fire in him that it made Finas want to always be right about everything, because, to Finas, the day that Casimiro was right about something was the day the world imploded.

So, to them, the opinions they had about television commercials was one of those things where Finas _had_ to be right and Casimiro _had_ to be wrong and it was never allowed to be the other way around. And Casimiro didn't really have a problem with that.

That is, until he saw _those_ commercials.

They were commercials about that _thing_ that Casimiro used and Finas didn't and they poked fun at each other sometimes for their choices. As soon as _those_ commercials aired, Casimiro simply _knew_ that Finas was wrong and had to be proven thus, because the first time Finas saw those commercials, he nodded his head to himself in a way that Casimiro knew that it meant that Finas thought himself the victor of their little debate, and Casimiro would have none of it.

And so, with a whole lot of scheming and some extra cash, Casimiro bought an extra bottle of the Old Spice body wash that he used (and Finas _didn't_). Knowing that talking to Finas to persuade him to use it would be futile, Casimiro instead hid Finas' (_very girly_, in Casimiro's opinion) brand and left the Old Spice bottle there instead. For extra assurance, Casimiro wrote a parody of his favorite commercial and tacked the piece of paper next to Finas' brand new Old Spice bottle.

Late that night, when they left to find their respective meals, Casimiro silently celebrated his small victory when the British vampire smelled much like him.

Casimiro didn't get to see the result of his genius. He had found his meal quickly enough that he ate and then returned to their shared home. Usually, he would still be out in the night, but he really wanted to see what the result of his careful planning was, and since he didn't know what time Finas would come back, he was forced to sit on the couch in their living room and watch television.

Three hours before sunrise, Finas finally stumbled into the home. Casimiro casually turned around to greet him and see the results, but had to quickly abandon the routine in favor of exercising his very little restraint as to not burst out in laughter, because the sight before him was an extremely ridiculous one.

Finas had come inside and forgot to lock the door behind him, which was not something he would ever usually forget. Though Casimiro had to let that slide, because Finas looked like a _mess_. First off, his usually very well-kept hair was completely mussed, and there were even a few hairs sticking out at unnatural angles, which made it look as though his hair had been grabbed at (if not pulled) by someone else, and Casimiro's only thought about that is was whether she'd been a blonde or a brunette. The next thing was that there were marks of lipstick _all over_ Finas' face and even the top of his turtleneck collar, and, upon closer inspection, the Italian vampire found that there were at least three different shades of lipstick on his British friend. Not to mention that Finas looked like he was in shock, with a disbelieving expression on his face, and really, Casimiro couldn't stop the silly smile that formed on his lips.

When their eyes met, Finas finally seemed to be able to regain some of his old self back and stood up straight. Glaring at Casimiro, the British vampire stalked through the living room on his way to the bathroom. Casimiro's eyes followed, watching as Finas reached the doorway of the room before whirling to yell "_Shut. Up._" at him.

That did it for Casimiro, and he burst into a loud fit of laughter; one that he was sure that if he was still alive, he would have started crying from laughing so hard. As Finas slammed the bathroom door, Casimiro knew he'd won the argument, even if Finas wished to deny if for all time.


End file.
